


【授翻kunessi+0719】Lionel Messi's Grand Seduction to get the English into Bed and Make Germans Fall in Love

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but there is some plot, the plot is Kunessi trying to make Royling happen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 能让英国人上床、德国人爱上的动人诱惑——来自Leo和Kun~





	【授翻kunessi+0719】Lionel Messi's Grand Seduction to get the English into Bed and Make Germans Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm_nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/gifts).

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646577  
喜欢的话请为原作太太点kudos或留言~

Kun觉得很生气，Joe指责他是个老色鬼，因为他邀请Sané与他和Leo发生性关系。

他当然不是一个老色鬼。

首先，他并不老。

其次，当这一切是为了更伟大的利益的时候，这不算色。是的，没错，他和Leo打算为了球队采取这次行动——嗯……大概是和热辣的队友做爱，不过是为了球队！这才是重要的。

他们已经计划好了。好吧……是Leo已经计划好了。毫无疑问，这和他做过的每件事都一样完美。这样，他们不仅能解决Kun制造的麻烦，而且会让现实比以前更好，就像被系上小蝴蝶结包裹好的礼物一样。

“你应该让Sané和你上床。”

当Kun第一次从Leo完美漂亮的嘴唇里听到这句话的时候，他心脏病都要发作了。

“ 我知道我误导了Sané把事情搞砸了，但你不能为了曼城就牺牲我们两个，Leo，你对我而言太重要了。我愿意付出一切……”

“你在胡说些什么？”

“……你不是指我们应该分手的意思？”

“你到底在想什么乱七八糟的？我当然也会在那里。你，我，我们该做一样的事。”

Leo不是想要和他分手！Kun放宽了心不再多想，没有介意Leo嘟囔的那句“没有我的话你会搞砸的”，凑上去专心亲吻Leo的脸。

但是直到现在，他才明白Leo什么意思。

Sané在他的房子里，仿若惊弓之鸟。他比Leo要高出一头，却在Leo沉默的目光里紧张地咬着嘴唇。

“我给你拿点喝的东西？”Leo问话的同时Sané也张开了嘴：“我应该待在哪里？”

Leo挠了挠头，看着Kun，Kun立刻抬头望向天花板。操，就好像他知道该怎么处理队友爱上自己、还马上要和自己上床这种事一样。 

“Leroy，你可以坐在沙发上。我给你拿瓶啤酒。” Leo甜声道，一边朝束手无策的Kun的方向去了个下流的眼神。 

但是Leo走开了。无人打破漫长的沉默，Kun能感觉到那个孩子一直在专注地盯着自己。 

“怎么了？”他最终只是问了这么个蠢问题。因为他不知道自己希望 Sané 做出什么样的回应。

“没事。”Sané最后说。他他妈的懂西班牙语？

“你会说西语？”

“不会。”Sané回答道，他们又盯着对方看了一会儿，突然一起笑起来。

Kun对Sané的脸皱起来的样子，稍微有点着迷。

当 Leo 拿着啤酒回来时，Sané又紧张起来。

哦。

Leo意识到气氛因自己的回来而变得僵硬，从Sané的那声叹息里。 

他把啤酒递给Sané，而他紧张地只是抿了一小口。Leo终于翻了个白眼。

“好啦我们要开始了，希望你放松点儿。”

这就是Sané得到的全部警告。然后便被Leo一把拉过去接吻。最开始的几秒里，Leo仿佛在亲吻一堵静止的墙，但Leo毕竟是Leo。他轻抚他的面颊，调整着头的角度，不断地尝试着,直到Sané开始犹豫地回应。

Kun开始怀疑Sané是个雏儿，试图厘清让他们跳入的这个自己挖的坑到底会带来多少麻烦。

但下一刻他就咽回了自己的想法。Sané终于找到了某个支点、接受了Leo的吻，又把他拉到胸前，用双臂环住。Leo有些惊讶地呻吟出声，一手扶在Sané的肩膀上努力在这个吻中站稳身形。

Kun开始觉得有点被忽略了。对于两个本应爱着他的人来说，没有他的参与似乎让他们过得很好？Kun已经准备做出傻事了，比如说嫉妒地插进去，但Leo先推开了依依不舍的Sané。

“很好，你感觉来了。把你的酒喝完。”Leo兴奋地望向Kun，Sané干掉了他那杯啤酒，而Kun已经被Leo愉悦的表情感染，他觉得今夜的一切将会很完美。

门铃突然响了，Leo惊恐地睁大眼睛。Kun望向Leo时感到了一阵慌张，明明几秒前他还好好的。Kun不确定他们哪里搞砸了，在他印象里这正是Raheem应该到的时间。

“他来早了! ” Kun惊呼道，面对眼前的景象一时有些茫然：Sané本正喝着啤酒，然后突然被Leo压倒、伏在了他的身上。值得表扬的是Sané应对从容，一边亲热着一边为Leo在双腿间腾出位置。

当他让 Raheem 进来的时候，Kun 还是有点不知所措。Raheem 递给他一瓶酒，酒瓶上绑着蝴蝶结。Raheem的眼睛落在沙发上呻吟的二人身上，看起来更加迷惑。

突然间Kun明白怎么回事了—— 

“你没告诉他为什么要来这儿吗？”

“他是英国人，不会随便来狂欢的。”Leo答道，难以置信Kun和这些人相处了这么多年却还是没有意识到他们这些令人尴尬的性习惯。 

Raheem看起来非常生气，Kun祈祷都灵有足够的勇气在赛季中期接纳他，因为Pep会把他的合同烧了吃，管它具不具有法律效力。 

“你要喝点什么吗？”Kun对怒气冲冲的年轻人提议道，这句话刚刚对Sané奏效了。 

很显然，同样的问题也出现在了Kun的面前。

“喝酒？喝酒！他被下药了吗？”Raheem震惊道。他指着 Sané，那个人看起来似乎被Leo的吻弄得晕晕的。

“你给他下药了。”Raheem更加确信地重复道，而Kun完全不知道Raheem在说些什么鬼。他本来只期待听到“谢谢好的”或者“不用了”之类的答案，然而Raheem突然唾沫飞溅。Kun稍稍往旁边挪了挪，防止溅上唾沫。Kun没有任何那类药品，在他看来，这让Raheem更生气了。

Leo在骚动中暂停了他的吻，轻轻咂舌。Sané迷醉地看着他，Leo给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，并在嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下，“你没被下药吧，亲爱的？”

Sané心烦意乱地想要追上Leo的嘴唇，但Leo躲开了他，“告诉Raheem你喝了什么。”Sané又哼了一声，然后才朝着入口处的方向望去，Kun和Raheem尴尬地看着他。当他认出他的朋友时，窘意漫上了他的脸，但Leo开始轻轻地抚摸着他的肚子，他便再次放松了下来。“是啤酒，Raz。”

“让他加入我们的话，你会不高兴吗，Leroy？”Leo在字与字的间隙中轻轻吻着Sané。

Kun太懂这个策略了。Leroy此时已经足够兴奋，而Leo的手刚好离他的胯部很近，他满脑子想的都是那些手指握在他小兄弟上的感觉会有多好。 Leroy此时此刻什么都肯答应。

不出所料，Leroy点了点头。

“那就请Raheem 加入我们。”Leo说，然后把注意力转移到Sané的脖子上，轻轻地舔舐亲吻。

Leroy直勾勾地盯着Raheem，用他那饥渴放纵的眼神撩动他，“Raz，拜托，过来。”他的声音断掉了，因为Leo这时摩挲着他的裤子。他完全掌握着时机。 

Kun看着Raheem的每一丝抗议与挣扎都被在Sané嘴里溢出的声音里纷纷融化，他慢慢地朝着躺在沙发上的两个人走去，神情恍惚。 

Kun不得不缓和他的表情，努力不对Leo的天赋过于讶异。这个房间里只有一个人拥有这样的能力，让Raheem能和俱乐部队友以及一个随便的阿根廷人一起浪荡，这样易于反掌。

Leo就是那个幕后主使，对吧？

当 Raheem靠近时，Leo从Sané身上爬了下来，转而与Raheem接吻。Raheem在屈服之前，也有类似的抵抗。Sané坐在沙发上，抬起头惊奇地看着Leo和Raheem亲热。而Leo冲Kun招了招手，指向被冷落的小朋友。

没错，他也是其中一员。

Kun迅速脱下衬衫，加入了沙发上的Sané。这一次，Sané不需要任何缓冲。他像一个背负重任的人一样对待Kun。在夜里拥有Kun，这可能曾经就是他的使命，现在他要实现了。Sané脱掉了自己的衬衫，他们胸贴着胸，Kun完全沉浸在Sané狂热的亲吻里，感受着埋藏着坚实肌肉的光滑皮肤。

Kun跨坐在Sané身上，手搭在他的肩膀上一边摩擦着他们的胯部，两人交换着深吻。

“到床上去？”Leo用最性感而无害的方式打断道，嘲笑他的饥渴。Kun立刻从沙发上爬起来，亲了亲他漂亮的男朋友。

*

“所以，”Leo在他们进入卧室时说，“我们该怎么办？”

没有人告诉Sané这是一个设问。他不知道Leo已经计划好了接下来的十五个步骤，所以他回答说：“我想让你操我。”他直勾勾地看着Kun。

这句直白的话语让Kun的脊梁泛起一阵红晕，然而Raheem望向他们的眼神却充满痛苦。Leo目瞪口呆了一秒，因为原计划是Raheem和Sané望着对方的眼睛深情做爱，而Kun和Leo只负责帮他们保持一个轻柔舒缓的节奏。

他们自己的第一次过于强烈，感情和欲望混杂在一起。一切结束得太快了，而且伤得很重。但是Kun过于渴求Leo，不愿让他停下或哪怕只是慢点。他想尽一切办法得到Leo，而直到Leo骑在他身上之前，Kun都从未真正相信过他能做到。

Kun事后哭了，Leo也因为伤到了Kun而万分惊慌自责，之后的几个月都不敢碰他一下。那场灾难的后续令他们陷入痛苦与困惑，所以他们真的，真的希望Raheem与Leroy可以避开青涩脆弱的做爱的苦痛。

Sané当然有他自己的计划。他的注意力完全放在Kun身上，把他拉上床，解开裤子的纽扣。他亲吻着Kun的胸膛，停下来绕着乳头舔舐，同时把手伸进他的裤子。Kun有点无助地看着Leo，后者的一只手正紧紧地搂着Raheem的二头肌，防止他跑掉。多亏如此，因为 Raheem 的脸看起来好像刚尝到什么糟糕的东西，他的身体朝向着门口。

Leo把Sané的头从Kun的胸前抬起，轻轻地吻了他，“别忘了我们，亲爱的。”Sané微笑起来，然后把Leo拉进一个深深的，下流的吻中，另一只手继续给Kun打着飞机。Kun觉得自己被分成了两半，他对各方都如此特别，却又有些沮丧，因为事情远非像他们想要的那样进展。

“曾经做过吗？”Leo问。

Sané轻笑着摇摇头，“还没有。”

Leo把润滑油递给Raheem，“好了Raheem，来给我们的男孩准备他的第一次。”Raheem惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“老天。”Leo抢回了润滑油。 

*

Sané仰躺在床上，Leo趴在他的长腿间，在他的洞口涂抹润滑油。当第一根手指探进去时，Sané嘶嘶直抽气。Leo命令Raheem“转移他的注意力”，谢天谢地这是句英语，自己吻着他轻轻安抚。Kun推了Raheem一把，对于不解风情只能无奈地摇摇头，“吸他。”Raheem点点头，有点迟疑但还是最终把嘴唇贴在了顶部，慢慢地滑下去，到一半，再滑回来。幸好Sané还嫩着，因为这个尺度过小的口活似乎对他有效。他呻吟着握住了Raheem的脖颈，温柔地鼓励着他。 

*

当Leo伸进三个关节时，Sané高潮了。Raheem的嘴唇环绕着他的阴茎，Sané的嘴唇则吞吐着Kun的。 

*

要付出极大努力才能重新把注意力放在Sané身上，但Leo做到了。

他们都跪在床上，Kun从后面滑进了Sané的身体，而Raheem在前面喘着粗气。 Sané似乎终于注意到Raheem在那里，紧紧地抱住了他，埋在他的皮肤里轻声唤着“Raz”，苏到骨子里。Sané全部插进去时Sané大口呼吸，谢天谢地，Raheem知道他该做什么——他一下一下地给Sané打着手枪，让他不去注意体内Kun带来的灼烧。

Kun已经尽可能地温和，但对Sané来说还是太过了，他得咬紧嘴唇才能抑制自己的哀鸣。

Raheem却双手捧上了Sané的脸，“天啊，Leroy，你太美了。”他的话出乎所有人的意料，Sané发出低沉的呻吟，向后倒向了Kun，堪堪停住。

Kun 加快了他的节奏，他和Leo一同屏息，看着终于开窍的Raheem用温柔的爱抚、安慰的话语和小声的赞美引导Sané经历这一切。当Sané终于迷失在一声声“你好棒，宝贝”和“你做得很好”里时，Leo终于长出一口气，和Kun接吻——他已经等了整个晚上了。

Kun毫不迟疑地给Leo做起手活，随着他插入的节奏一起。Leo的呻吟与Sané的同步了，可爱的，无比可爱的声音。 

如此幸福。Kun的胃里暖洋洋冒着热气，直到Raheem突然泼进去一碗冷水。 

“我能操你吗，Leroy？”他问，听起来放荡又真诚。他用手指摩挲着Sané的臀部，抚摸着Kun与他联结的那道缝隙边缘。 

Kun和Leo紧张地屏住呼吸，盯着这两个人。Sané慢慢地眨着眼睛，消化着问题。

过来很长一段时间，他才终于点点头。Leo不得不抑制住自己欢呼的冲动。 

*

在那天结束时，他们还是实现了Leo原初的计划——让Sané骑在Raheem身上。预料之中的是这对年轻伴侣变得不顾一切，进展得太过迅猛。当Raheem用力进出Sané的身体时，他露出痛苦的表情，但Raheem无法停下，只能更加用力地抓住他，在Sané的皮肤上留下指甲的印痕。

Leo和Kun不得不像个快乐的助产士一样敢于其中，将他们的冲动与激情置于可控的范围内。两个人几乎同时高潮了，叹息着彼此的名字。 

Kun把Leo推倒在床上给他口交，祝贺他计划顺利，而年轻的两人则在落日的余晖中，慵懒而满足地拥吻着。

*

他们不是故意第二天早上偷看的。

好吧。

Kun并不是有意要监视，但是Leo是非常想看。在Leo的坚持下，他们去厨房里为客人们准备早餐，并清晰地看到Raheem和Sané正在客厅的沙发上亲热。

“Kun，成功了！”Leo兴高采烈地说，谈论着这对年轻伴侣如何在亲吻间佐以甜言蜜语和欢笑。

“感谢老天，宝贝。我真的不喜欢意大利。” Kun一边煎熏肉一边心不在焉地回应。

“什么？” 

“没什么”，他飞快地回应，用咖啡味的吻引开男朋友的注意。

-the end-


End file.
